Carried Away
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Life as a wife of a doctor has it's risks especially when you know Sherlock Holmes.


Holmes carried me away from the car wreckage in the forest we were just in. My head bled as it hung limply. Holmes looked around both directions then he went to the right. He bandaged my head as I laid on a bed inside a hotel room in the village Holmes walked to. He looked at me as I breathed in deeply.

Holmes got up going to the other side of the bed and picked up the phone.

"Get me 169 Wilshire Place." He said

I moved my head slowly moaning faintly. He looked over at me as he waited.

"Watson, its Holmes. We are staying at the Derby Inn in Locks Village."

He looked at the wall listening.

"We had an accident, but we are all right. Russell has a knot on her head and is sleeping." He said, before listening to Watson talk on the other end. "No, we will be on a train in the morning you can pick us up at the station."

He hung up sighing as he looked over at me.

I walked with him to the train feeling sick and very tired. He helped me into a compartment then he left to send a wire. I laid down on the seat hearing him come back in.

"Russell?" He said, shaking me.

"Hmm?" I answered, not moving.

Holmes touched my head looking at me concerned. He sat down looking at me as the train started the journey to London.

Watson waited as the passengers got off one by one. He spotted Holmes and I walking over he helped me off putting his arms around me.

"I was worried."

Holmes got off looking at us. Watson lifted my head looking at the bandage and my paleness.

"Are you all right?"

I nodded feeling his hands touch my cheeks. I let him kiss me then take us to his car. We got to the house seeing Que at the door waiting. He hugged me then let us in saying he would get some tea and sandwiches. I walked into the sitting room as Holmes talked to Watson. Holmes had tea with us then he left. Watson pulled me off the chair I was in and looked at me.

"I want to clean and look at your head."

"I'm fine."

"Mary, I am not going to leave this alone." He said

I sighed letting him lead me to his office. I sat in a chair by his desk winching as he cleaned the cut. I felt a new bandage against my skin then he went to clean his hands in a basin he had water in behind his desk. I stood walking over to him watching as he wiped his hands with a white towel. He turned as I leaned in kissing him. His arms went around me as he deepened the kiss. I moved back searching his face.

"You look tired." He said, touching my face.

"I am fine."

He smiled faintly smoothing my hair.

"Mary."

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you lie down for a little while?"

"I'm not tired."

"Please."

I nodded closing my eyes as he kissed my nose.

I slept the day away waking at seven. Watson worked in this office writing at his desk when I came back in looking better. He smiled at me as I walked over sliding into his lap.

"You look better."

"I feel better."

He kissed me gently.

A knock interrupted our tender moment. I stood going to the door seeing a man wearing all black looking rough. Watson stood looking at the man as he came in looking at me.

"You the wife?" He asked

"Yes." I said, looking over at Watson.

"May I help you?" Watson said

He whistled and three tall men came in closing the door. Holmes heard from Que about us being missing. Watson woke in the trunk of a car. He was gagged making it hard to breathe. He felt his hands behind him aching as they were tied together. He moved around feeling me beside him. The car stopped and he froze listening. The men opened the trunk to an evening sky. Watson winched as they took them out.

"We are taking a walk." The man said, pushing Watson forward down a path in some woods. He looked back watching the other men struggle with me as they pushed us forwards. I looked at Watson as he glanced at me. They took us down by a river making us kneel down looking at the water.

"It seems sad to do this to a lady, but that is life." The man said, as he got his gun out.

I looked at Watson who stared at me.

"This is a message for Mr. Holmes. Since he relies on both of you then killing the two should destroy him." He said "Now which one first?"

"I say kill the woman." One of the men said

"Yes, that would seem the best choice." He said, walking over as he pushed the gun into my head. I swallowed shaking as I closed my eyes waiting. Watson struggled as the other men held him still. The man looked over at Watson then at me.

A shot rang out and the pain hit me like a thousand knives stabbing me at once. I fell to the ground as my shoulder bled. Watson looked wild eyed at me as I lay winching whimpering. The man knelt down rolling me into the water where I was carried away. Watson looked at the man who stood up again watching as I floated down the river. He then turned to Watson nodding to the men behind him. They pushed him into the water hitting him. Watson went down the river shaking his head as he struggled to stay afloat. He coughed going under then coming back up trying to see me.

He spotted me trying weakly to hold onto a log as I got my hands free. Trying to swim over to me he got his hands untied. Ripping the tape off his mouth he managed to grab the log coming over to where I was. I almost let go as he pulled me over again. He ripped the tape off my mouth looking around. He saw a spot to climb out of the water. Grabbing me he swam hard to get over. I laid on the ground as he got up helping me get to higher ground. As I laid back against some grass he tore the shoulder of my blouse looking at the wound.

"Mary…..Mary?" He said, touching my cheek.

I moved my head breathing in and out fast.

"We need to keep moving."

He stood me up walking along the river. I slept against him as he walked later. My shoulder bled as I sunk into unconsciousness. A car engine along a deserted road made Watson take notice. He watched a car drive slowly down the road stopping as Watson walked over.

An old man put down the window looking at us.

"Please can you give us a ride?" He asked

"Accident?" The man asked

"Yes, my wife is badly injured."

"I can take you to the doctor."

"Thank you." Watson said, as he got in with me in the back seat.

I woke in pain in a bed with a quilt covering my body. The door opened as a man walked in with a glass of water.

"Your awake." He said

"Who are you?" I asked, weakly.

"My name is George Raines, I am a doctor." He said, as he lifted my head to give me a drink from the glass. "This will help with the pain."

I swallowed looking up at him. He laid my head back down pulling the quilt up on me.

"Where is….my husband?"

"He is in the next room. I will get him for you."

I watched him leave shutting the door. Closing my eyes I heard the door open again. Watson walked over looking relieved that I was awake. He sat on the bed leaning over me touching my hair.

"Did you call Holmes?"

"Not yet."

I closed my eyes as he touched my lips with his finger.

Holmes took us to Sussex in hiding as he went in search of the man who took us. A week after we came to the cottage I moved in bed sighing as Watson moved watching me cocoon myself into his chest.

"Time to get up." He said

I moved my head looking at him.

"It's to early."

He smiled watching me move my head back against him. The next morning I came down slowly looking around for any sign of life. Mrs. Hudson came out carrying a folded blanket when she stopped seeing me.

"Oh Mary, you startled me."

"I am sorry. Have you seen Watson?"

"Yes, he went to town."

"Oh."

"Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes."

Watson came back with Holmes talking about a case they were on years ago. Holmes chuckled as Watson brought up a situation that they found themselves in. Mrs. Hudson came out smiling at them.

"I brought company." Watson said

"Yes, I see that. How are you Mr. Holmes?"

"Very well, Mrs. Hudson we are in desperate need of your tea."

"I will bring you some."

"Tell us where is the other guest of the house." Holmes asked

"She is out in the back sitting in the meadow."

Watson looked at Holmes before walking out back seeing me sitting in the grass. I picked at the grass with my one good hand as my other was in a sling. Watson smiled as he walked over.

"Enjoying this beautiful day, Mrs. Watson?" He asked

"Not really."

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking down at me.

I stood with his help sighing as I looked back at the house then at him.

"I feel useless with this thing." I said, motioning to my arm.

"Mary that will soon be gone. It's temporary."

"It feels like forever."

He smiled touching my cheek.

"Holmes is here."

"Did he find that man?"

"He said he did."

"Where is he?" I asked, looking around.

"He is in the house."

I left Watson walking to the house. Holmes stood in the sitting room drinking tea out of a rose print cup looking at a letter by the window. I came in making him turn to look at me.

"Ah Russell, there you are."

"Did you get him?"

He turned looking at me.

"Yes."

I walked over to him hugging him. He let me hug him as he held up his cup and the letter in both hands.

"Thank you."

"I did nothing." He said

"Yes, you did." I said, looking at him.

A few weeks later I walked with Holmes along Dartmoor in the moor. I tripped causing Holmes to turn and give me a look. I got up and followed him.

He was in no mood to talk as I walked with him. We went through carefully then headed to an old house that was abandoned and run down. Holmes went into the building that once held horses. He sat on the ground getting his gun out.

"Well now what?" I asked, looking out.

"We wait." He said

"For what?"

He looked at me then at his gun.

"I have an informant close by that will come by after dark to speak with us."

"You never told me why we are here." I said, sitting beside him.

"We are here to investigate a house."

"For what?"

He never answered as he loaded his gun. We waited for a few hours listening to the creatures out on the moor. Holmes stood hearing a low whistle he whistled back watching his informant come in.

"I can't stay long, Mr. Holmes." He said, looking over seeing me "Who is that?"

"This is my partner, Drake, Mrs. Mary Russell- Watson."

"Hello." I said, walking over to them.

Drake looked at me nodding then he faced Holmes.

"The house is half a mile across the moor atop a hill."

"What is in the house that has caused this problem?" Holmes asked

Drake sighed looking down then at us.

"There is one hundred thousand pounds hidden somewhere inside. That's why they have been searching for it."

"Who?" I asked

"The man's name is Jasper Kent."

I looked at Holmes knowing that we were going up against a very dangerous man.

"There is something else. Mr. Holmes this house is very much secluded. Water rises and swallows the road up. There is no way of escape."

"Don't worry."

We went back to Sir John Baskervilles home. I laid in bed thinking about the danger. Watson came in coming to bed silently. He laid down beside me and I moved putting my head against his chest.

"Why aren't you asleep?" He asked

"I was thinking about the case. To tell you the truth I wish you were coming. It's going to be dangerous."

"Holmes, told me. That is why I am coming."

"Good, because I need you." I said, feeling better.

At five am we tracked half a mile then across the road that Drake talked about. Water had just started to rise. We went in the old cobwebbed house that was dark. Watson lit a candle he found as Holmes walked around looking at the different rooms. I shivered thinking how creepy it was.

"Holmes, why are they after the money?" I asked, as he checked the window looking out at the dimly lit land.

"If there is any money in this house it belongs to the Drake family. Jasper Kent found out about it after he killed both of my informant's parents. He was after the money."

Watson looked at me then Holmes. I went upstairs to look around with Watson as Holmes stayed below. The hallway was dark and chilling. Watson opened the window's letting the early morning light in. I walked down the hallway to a room looking in seeing that some of the wall had been broken into no doubt searching for the money.

By now the water had risen and we were trapped. Holmes heard voices outside. He looked out seeing four men one of them being Jasper Kent walking up from the boat they came in. Holmes motioned us out of the main room to the next. He followed us in closing the door half way. The front door opened and we heard talking. Jasper Kent told them to continue the hunt for the money or he was going to have to find the family. We listened to them go up the stairs and some stay downstairs. Holmes peeked out seeing Jasper looking at a small sculpture that was on a table. He tossed it against a wall before going up the stairs.

Holmes motioned us to follow him. He walked out quietly hearing a man in the other room off the main room ripping the place apart. Watson and he both went into the room and I heard a thud. They came back out closing the door. Holmes went up the stairs with us following. I jumped as some loud banging down the hallway erupted.

"Look at this!" A man shouted.

Holmes went to the door peeking in seeing Jasper and the man looking at something.

"Looks like we hit the jackpot." Jasper said

They laughed together as Holmes slipped in with Watson and I. We all cocked our guns making the three men in the room look at us.

"Sherlock Holmes." Jasper said

"Jasper." Holmes said "I believe this house belongs to the Drake family as does everything in this house."

The men behind Jasper seemed nervous as they both glanced at each other then at us. I looked over at Watson then at them. At one point while Holmes and Jasper were talking the man nearest to me was getting ready to do something. I shot causing the man to double over in pain. Jasper looked at me as Holmes and Watson did.

"You try something again and I will put a bigger hole in you." I said

Holmes looked at Watson who gave him a look. The man behind Jasper groaned standing back up holding his arm.

"Mr. Holmes we seem to be at an impasse." Jasper said

"I don't think so, Jasper. If you will come downstairs with your men then I am sure we can come to some resolution." Holmes said

"If I choose not to?"

"Then my partner to my right will dispatch your men and you will come with us."

I swallowed as Jasper looked at me as I waited. I looked at him with a look of calm.

"Very well."

Watson looked over at me then at Holmes.

"You lead." Holmes said

Jasper and his men walked out as we went behind them. The walked down the hallway looking back at us. Jasper suddenly sprang into action by grabbing a knife from his pocket. He turned as his men got out of the way coming at Holmes. He flinched as a shot rang out looking down at himself before looking over at me breathing in and out fast looking at him with my gun pointed at him. He fell to the floor as his men looked at him then they both ran down the stairs to the front door. Holmes walked over grabbing the knife checking the man's pulse. I dropped my gun gasping as Watson pulled me against his chest.

"Thank you Russell." Holmes said

I looked at him before closing my eyes smoothing my cheek against Watson's coat. After eating dinner at Sir Henry's I excused myself going to the study to look out at the landscape and think. The door opened and Holmes came in seeing me.

"Sorry to intrude, Russell."

"That is all right, Holmes." I said, looking out again.

He walked over looking out behind me. The wind blew along the moor. I turned looking at him as he looked out.

"You were very impressive today." He said

"Thank you."

"I am very proud of you."

I smiled faintly as he touched my cheek. I hugged him feeling his arms come around me. Watson opened the door looking around seeing us.

"Holmes, I hope you are not trying to seduce my wife." He said, as he came over.

"It would not be difficult."

"Men." I said, walking past Holmes hearing Watson chuckle.

"Henry wants to play cards."

"I had better start the game." He said, leaving. He shut the door leaving Watson and I alone. He walked over to me as I stood by a chair. He touched my arm pulling me to him.

"How are you doing?" He asked

"Better."

He lifted my head searching my face. I watched him come closer leaning in kissing me. He then lowered his head kissing my neck.

"I am glad I married you." I said "No one has cared about me as much as you have."

He moved his head to look at me.

"Mary, you are a very brave young lady. I am blessed to have you in my life."

I kissed him then pulled him to the door.

"Come on, we should join the card game."

He smiled letting me lead him out.

The next month I went to shop as Watson saw patients. He watched his office door open and Que showed in a heavily veiled woman in a black dress.

"Please come in and sit down." Watson said, as Que shut the door. She slowly went to the chair sitting down.

"I was told you are the best doctor in London." She said

"I don't know about that, but I will help in any way." He said, sitting down at his desk.

She looked down taking her small black bag taking out a small gun. Watson reacted by tensing looking at the gun. I came in seeing Que walk out to greet me.

"Is he still seeing patients?" I asked, handing him a few things I bought in boxes.

"Yes, he had a new patient….she's been in there a long time."

Suddenly a gunshot rocked the house. I looked at Que as I ran to the office door hearing Que drop the boxes and run over as well. I shoved the door open seeing a woman with wild angry eyes pointing the small gun down where Watson lay winching as he held his arm. I ran over kneeling down as Que joined me.

"Who are you?" I yelled, standing looking at her. "Why did you shoot him?"

"Who are you?" She asked, lifting her gun to my face.

"I am his wife."

"Mary!" Watson cried

The woman looked down at Watson then at me. Que stood slowly stepping closer to me to protect me.

She looked at him then at I.

"At this distance I could shoot you both."

"You won't." Que said

"Why is that?" She asked

"Because someone will stop you."

She laughed looking at him.

Que swallowed looking at her.

"You are going to stop me?"

"No, he is." Que said, motioning his head to the right. She turned as Holmes grabbed her pulling her out into the hallway dropping the gun. I put my arm over my stomach taking at breath. Que turned touching my arm.

"Will you be all right?"

"Yes, go on."

He nodded going out to join Holmes. I knelt down to Watson touching his arm that was bleeding.

"Mary…..get some hot water….and some alcohol." He said, through gritted teeth. I nodded getting up telling Que to get some water. I ran in to his office getting the alcohol. Holmes stayed out where the woman sat on the steps tied up as he waited for the police. I knelt down listening to other things he told me to do.

"Tear the shirt." He said

I tore it hearing him groan. I saw where the wound was as it bubbled with blood. He looked at me as I swallowed looking scared.

"You need to clean the wound and….then use a probe to get the bullet out." He said, grabbing my arm. "Iodine."

I nodded getting up again getting the labeled bottle. Que came in with some hot water in a basin. I poured the iodine on his wound. He yelled loudly as I breathed fast looking at him.

I began to probe as he watched breathing fast. Wiping my head I could feel some dizziness.

"Que…can you?" I said, as I fell back into his arms. Holmes came in seeing the situation. He took over looking at Que pick me up taking me out in the hallway. Que set me in a chair by the window in the sitting room as someone knocked at the door. He ran out to answer seeing an inspector and a few constables.

"Mr. Holmes is in the doctor's office." Que said

The woman looked at them with disdain. The inspector walked over to her as she spit in his direction. Holmes walked out seeing them as he wiped his hands with a wash cloth.

"Mr. Holmes." The inspector called.

Que came in to where I was. I had my head in my hands hearing him pour me a drink. He knelt down touching my head.

"Miss. Mary you need to drink this."

Lifting my head I had tears rolling down my cheeks. I took the glass in my shaking hand taking a sip coughing. Holmes came in whispering to Que as he knelt down to me. He nodded looking at Holmes. He got up disappearing out of the room. Holmes knelt down touching my cheek. I wiped my eyes looking down at my glass.

"He is resting. I got the bullet out."

I nodded sniffing.

"He told me why she shot him. Apparently her mother was a patient years ago and she dies under suspicious circumstances. Watson asked that it be investigated, but it was dropped. The daughter took offense to the investigation and claimed that Watson was the one that killed her."

I nodded sighing looking over at the woman being questioned on the stairs. She looked at me then looked at the inspector. I went into the office seeing Watson lying pale on the exam table. I walked over looking down at him. His hand rested on his chest as the one that was wounded laid at his side with some bandages around the wound. I reached over touching his hand.

I put a finger against his cheek letting it slide down. He continued to sleep slowly breathing. Holmes walked in coming to stand beside me.

"The police left promising to come back and question Watson."

"Are you staying?" I asked, not looking at him.

"If you wish." He said

I reached over taking his hand as we both looked at Watson. Holmes asked me to go to sleep, but I refused watching over Watson. In the morning Que came in seeing I was still sitting next to the exam table watching every breath coming from the still man on the table. Dark circles formed under my eyes as I had my hand on his limp hand.

"Miss. Mary, you need to rest." Que said

I didn't notice him as I stared at Watson. He reached over touching my shoulder. I jumped blinking up at him.

"I can sit here while you rest." He said

"No, I am fine." I said, looking back at my husband. He sighed knowing there was no reasoning with me. He walked back out seeing Holmes coming down the stairs.

"She won't move."

"Has she been up all night?"

"Yes."

Holmes sighed walking past him to the office. He came in walking over to where I sat.

"Russell, I know you want to be here, but there is nothing to be done while he is resting."

"I am fine." I said, not looking at Holmes.

"Your not listening to me."

I said nothing.

Que was making coffee when he heard me screaming. He walked out seeing Holmes holding me over his shoulder as I screamed struggling. He took me up the stairs going to the bedroom. I felt him drop me on the bed then he went to the door going out locking the door and taking the key. I pounded against it screaming as he came down the stairs looking at Que then he went into the office shutting the door. Que looked up the stairs then he sighed going to the kitchen.

"It's been quiet for a while, perhaps she is asleep." Que said, as he set down the tray of breakfast at Watson's desk. Holmes nodded drinking some coffee from the rose colored cup that Que brought on the tray.

"I am not letting her out until she rests." Holmes said

Que nodded looking over at Watson who groaned faintly.

"He is waking."

Holmes stood walking over looking at his friend. Watson moved his head opening his eyes looking at Que and he.

"Holmes."

"Easy old man, your going to be fine." Holmes said

"Do you wish something to eat?" Que asked

"Nothing heavy, Que." Watson said, before closing his eyes. Que smiled walking away. Watson opened his eyes again remembering. "Mary….where is she?"

"She is fine. I locked her up in your bedroom after she stayed up watching you last night."

"I imagine….she will take…it up with you later." He said, grimacing some.

"Do you need something?"

"No, it will dull my senses."

Holmes smiled faintly remembering he used to say that to Watson right before being stabbed by a syringe.

I moved in the bed the next morning hearing the door being unlocked and opened. Someone opened a window letting in a refreshing breeze. Opening my eyes I looked at the window before looking up seeing Que smiling down at me.

After a bath and a hurried dressing I ran down the stairs opening the door to office not seeing him. I then went to the sitting room seeing that he and Holmes were talking in chairs. Watson sipped a cup of coffee as he looked over seeing me. I walked over looking at his arm than at him.

"Your all right?" I asked

"Within a few weeks I think I will be back to my normal self." He said, putting his cup down on the table beside the chair he stood up winching some. I moved closer kissing him then I touched his cheek. He searched my face pulling me to him. I looked over at Holmes seeing him watching us with an intent gaze.

True to his word Watson healed and was back to his normal self in a few weeks. He chose to go on holiday taking me to Scotland for fishing and cycling around the countryside. One day after a picnic by some water I watched him stand by the edge looking around. He walked back to the blue blanket laid out where I sat. Sitting down near me he leaned over kissing my head. I smiled as I leaned back looking around.

"This has been a wonderful week." I said

"Yes it has." He said "I am glad you're here to enjoy it with me."

I smiled contently as he smiled reaching over touching my cheek. I laid back pulling him with me.

I laid in our hotel room bed looking up at the ceiling feeling Watson lay down beside me. He leaned his head against his hand looking down at me. I looked at him watching him smile. My hand went up reaching for his which he took. I smiled at him then I looked up at the ceiling again.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked

I shook my head sighing. He continued to smile at me. I watched him reach past me to turn off the light.

I giggled as he touched me kissing my lips.

"Enough thinking." He said

"Yes doctor."


End file.
